Berkas:There's a Floppy Disk on the Floor (Original Song)
Description http://www.twitter.com/tobyturner Watch Floppy Disk LIVE on TheStream.tv on the 30th! http://www.tobyturner.com/ Based on a true floppy. I don't like cleaning but my momma makes me anyway. She said, "I'm sick of this crap, boy you gonna clean the house today." She said, "I'ma go to the store and when I come home it betta be done." I said, "No problem, ma, I'ma pick my shit up one by one." When she walked out the door I started cleanin' like she said. The only problem is I am easily distracted. I started cleaning shit 'til something shiny caught my eye... it was a plastic square with dimensions of 3.5. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Baw. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Oww. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Aow. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Click. Next thing I knew, door flew right open, she came in with groceries. Oh no all I did was sing this song, maybe I have ADD. She pointed fervently at all the mess her eyes ablaze. But then she froze right there when something shiny caught her gaze. I'm sure it wasn't hard to see how little I had done. But then she looked at me and then we sang in unison. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Baw. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Oww. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Aow. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Huah! So it was we stood right there just singing that repeatedly. The only explanation is that it was destiny. Or maybe black magic, but we all know that don't exist. I guess I'll sing the chorus one more time if you insist. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Baw. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Oww. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the floor, Aow. There's a floppy disk on the floor, There's a floppy disk on the flo hooaahh. There's a floppy disk on the floooo... Wa-naw. A floppy disk is a data storage medium that is composed of a disk of thin, flexible ("floppy") magnetic storage medium encased in a square or rectangular plastic shell. Originally announced as the "Type 1 Diskette" by IBM in 1973, the industry then adopted the terms "floppy disk" or "floppy."2 Floppy disks are read and written by a floppy disk drive or FDD, the initials of which should not be confused with "fixed disk drive", which is another term for a (nonremovable) type of hard disk drive. Invented by the American information technology company IBM, floppy disks in 8 inch, 5¼ inch and 3½ inch forms enjoyed nearly three decades as a popular and ubiquitous form of data storage and exchange, from the mid-1970s to the late 1990s. While floppy disk drives still have some limited uses, especially with legacy industrial computer equipment,3 they have now been superseded by USB flash drives, external hard disk drives, CDs, DVDs, and memory cards. In music, a song is a composition that contains vocal parts ("lyrics") that are performed ("sung"), commonly accompanied by musical instruments, exception in the case of a cappella songs. The lyrics of songs are typically of a poetic, rhyming nature, although they may be religious verses or free prose. Songs are typically for a solo singer, though they may also be in the form of a duet, trio, or larger ensemble involving more voices. See part song. (Works with more than one voice to a part, however, are considered choral.) Songs can be broadly divided into many different forms, depending on the criteria used. One division is between "art songs", "pop songs", and "folk songs". Other common methods of classification are by purpose (sacred vs secular), by style (dance, ballad, Lied, etc.), or by time of origin (Renaissance, Contemporary, etc.). A song is a piece of music for accompanied or unaccompanied voice or voices or, "the act or art of singing," but the term is generally not used for large vocal forms including opera and oratorio1. However, the term is, "often found in various figurative and transferred sense (e.g. for the lyrical second subject of a sonata...)."1 The word "song" has the same etymological root as the verb "to sing" and the OED defines the word to mean "that which is sung"2. © 2008 Tobuscus